


Surprise

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: Cheerful Amnesia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Prompt: pink.
Relationships: Satou Mari/Suzuki Arisa
Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pink.

Just back from work, Arisa strolls to the mutual bedroom she shares with her girlfriend Mari—as normal, she changes out of the factory uniform, into something comfortable, but a bit _different_ than usual.

_Mari has been nothing but good to me these past months, it's time I pay her back!_

And what an arrival it would be, or Arisa hoped so, if her plan worked.

Sitting in a front of a drawer, she ponders the biggest decision of her day.

_Which one would Mari like best? Sporty, sexy, risque?_

_*****_

"I'm home." Mari announces from the entranceway. After changing her shoes, she'd go straight to the bedroom to change clothes… right where Arisa was _still_ debating on what style to go with.

 _Shoot, have to do this fast!_ Arisa pumps herself up, an usual determination in her eyes, but anything for Mari, right?

A fast change of clothes later, the door opens from the outside of the room. Arisa could see her girlfriend's face changing shades of red in real time.

"Like what you see?" Arisa purrs from the bed, nothing but a matching pair of lacy bra and panties on, struggling to hold a pose she saw in an erotic magazine. Her attempts to tease Mari were met with silence. A long awkward silence, and lots of staring.

_Did I really go overboard this time? Please don't hate me, Mari!_

"You probably don't remember, but that was the bra you were using during our first time."

“Oh, I see~” In an attempt to act cool in front of her girlfriend, she replies with half lid eyes, and a wicked grin in her lips. On the inside, she was just squealing in excitement.

_Ahhhhh can't get enough of how cute she is when she acts shy! Arisa of the past, you had great taste!_

"If you'd like to start..."

_I forgot I'm a top! Past me of an hour ago, I won’t disappoint you, I swear on my love for Arisa!_

After clearing the misunderstanding, they had mind blowing sex.


End file.
